Recuerdos
by leyva1130
Summary: El Rey Julien reflexiona sobre su pasado. Espero que les guste.


**Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Espero que les guste este fic sobre Julien XD, continuare más tarde con el de "Cabo", en cuanto regrese la inspiración.**

Cada noche regresaba ese sueño, producto de la añoranza que sentía hacia su amado hogar: Madagascar. Ese tiempo cuando él era Rey de todos los lémures y su palabra era cumplida sin contratiempo.

Y como olvidar las fiestas! Esas fantásticas fiestas que duraban días y días, bailando y cantando sin descansar, rodeado de cientos de lémures. Él siendo un elegido por los espíritus del cielo para ser el rey, tenía todo el poder de realizar dichas fiestas, porque él no sólo era un gran bailarín sino también un gran cantante y un excelente coreógrafo, muestra de ello eran las fiestas diarias llevadas en su reino y que sólo terminaban con la presencia de los Fosars.

Pero, también era un gran aventurero, no temía a las consecuencias de sus decisiones, tal vez porque era estúpido – él mismo sabía que no tenía mucha inteligencia – sin embargo fue el único que decidió entrar a ese pájaro de metal que llevaba a los humanos y descubrir los secretos que ellos guardaban.

También fue el único que se animo hablar con aquellos gigantes jamás vistos en sus tierras. Pero los más curiosos eran los enanines de blanco y negro que los acompañaron más tarde, eran demasiado ordenados y uno de ellos se la pasaba dando órdenes al resto, más tarde supo que se llamaba Skipper, capitán del grupo militarizado de pingüinos.

Cuando escucho sobre New York, decidió viajar hasta ese lugar para ver las maravillas de las que tanto hablaban; sin embargo, Skipper dijo que no, que no era conveniente porque él pertenecía a Madagascar.

- "Pingüino tonto" – le dijo – los espíritus del cielo me han indicado que debo ir a New York para traer grandes tesoros y ofrendas para ellos y para mí – Skipper simplemente se golpeo la cara con la aleta.

- Haz lo que quieras "Cola anillada" – le dijo Skipper mientras Julien sonreía y llamaba a Boris para que empacara.

Jamás olvidaría el primer día en el zoológico y el lindo espacio que le dieron. Y cuando vio a las personas, eran tantas! Y todas hablaban! Los humanos en Madagascar no hablaban mucho y estaban quietos, además eran muy blancos y sonreían todo el tiempo, tal vez por eso se quedaron en la isla, por raros.

Una ventaja de estar en el zoológico era que ya no tenía que ir a buscar alimento, simplemente aparecía todas las mañanas en su "habitad", ni tenía que huir porque algún depredador lo persiguiera para devorarlo – esa idea le provoco un escalofrío – y si algún día llegara algún depredador, siempre estaría Mort para ser su comida.

Además, no estaba solo, tenía la compañía de su amigo Boris y – por desgracia –de Mort. Sin olvidar al grupo de pingüinos o de "monjas", como en ocasiones los llamaba cuando los quería molestar. Había vivido cientos de aventuras y aprendido un sinfín de cosas, pero eso no hacía que olvidara su hogar…

Julien después de pensar, bostezo por el sueño, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto? No lo sabía; volteo y vio a Mort y a Boris dormir tranquilamente a su lado. Se preguntaba si ellos también extrañaban Madagascar tanto como él… jamás hablaban de eso, pero de algo estaba seguro: algún día regresarían… con los tesoros y experiencia que habían acumulado, bueno… experiencia porque hasta el momento no tenía ningún tesoro que llevar más que el colcho inflable.

- Cuando regrese a Madagascar llevare a las monjas conmigo para que aprendan a divertirse, porque la última vez se negaron a hacerlo por "trabajar" en la avioneta – dijo un Julien muy animado por la idea de llevar a Skipper y a los demás pingüinos para que aprendiera a divertirse.

Y con esta idea volvió a dormir, recordando su sueño de Madagascar, donde bailaba y cantaba como lo hacía el día en que llegaron los gigantes de New York y más tarde el grupo de pingüinos.

**Espero que les haya gustado, estoy tratando de mejorar en la redacción y en las ideas para crear las historias, así que sus comentarios son de gran importancia. Gracias por leer XD**


End file.
